1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image recorded material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various methods have been widely used as an image forming method. No matter which method is used, it is required to obtain a high-quality image. Among these methods, as an image forming method using an ink jet method, a method of discharging ink droplets from multiple nozzles, which are provided in an ink jet head, to form an image is known. This method is widely used because high-quality images can be formed on various recording media at high speed.
A pigment is widely used as a colorant, which is one of components included in an ink material. Usually, a pigment is dispersed in a medium such as water to be used. When a pigment is dispersed to be used, the size of dispersed particles, stability after the dispersion, size uniformity, a discharge property from a discharge head, image density, and the like are important properties, and techniques for improving these properties have been examined in various ways.
Meanwhile, when an image is formed with an ink jet method, the durability of the formed image is one of the important properties from the viewpoint of quality.
It is attempted to improve scratch resistance which is one of the properties indicating the durability of an image. For example, in order to strengthen an ink film, an ink for ink jet recording containing an aqueous resin emulsion is disclosed (for example, refer to JP2006-249203A). Furthermore, in order to enhance the smoothness of an image and improve scratch resistance in terms of appearance, techniques of using wax particles are known. For example, a printing method is attempted in which a resin ink containing resin particles and wax particles is used in combination with a color ink to perform ink jet recording on a recording medium having ink non-absorbency or low ink-absorbency (for example, refer to JP2010-105187A). In this method, image quality and scratch resistance are superior irrespective of the ink-absorbency of a recording medium.
Meanwhile, in order to improve adhesion with ink, techniques of pretreating a substrate are widely known. For example, an example of performing a surface treatment such as a corona treatment on a non-woven fibrous web is disclosed (for example, refer to JP2011-513049A). However, when the surface treatment such as a corona treatment is performed, there are many cases where the quality of an image recorded material deteriorates, for example, a surface of a substrate is roughened considerably.
In addition, from the viewpoints of an ejecting property, glossiness, and maintainability of ink, a water-based ink for ink jet recording containing a pigment, a resin, and a water-soluble alkanolamine is disclosed (for example, refer to JP2010-270322A). Furthermore, in order to maintain moisture and prevent clogging, an ink composition using triethanolamine (for example, refer to JP2005-126729A) and an ink set for ink jet recording using trialkanolamine as a gloss agent (for example, refer to JP2009-172971A) are disclosed.